


El océano al final del camino

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes, eso es el fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Kuroo y Yaku llevan poco más de un mes saliendo, y como adolescentes que son, no pierden la oportunidad de aprovechar cuando están solos.O, de besos y sentimientos.





	El océano al final del camino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA MAS BELLA! A mi compañera de batallas y orgullosa portadora el estandarte kuroyaku que ahora me tiene aquí, escribiendo cosas un poquito más fuera de mi zona de confort, pero poniéndoles un inmenso cariño porque aunque no he podido regalarte otro monster fic, al menos, puedo darte esta pequeña ofrenda. Gracias por arrastrarme siempre contigo <3!!!!
> 
> En mi cabeza esto está situado algún tiempo después de los sucesos de [Medianoche en Tokio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247698), aunque no es para nada necesario leerlo para comprender nada de lo que pasa aquí, lo recomiendo ampliamente porque es BELLO. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dicho eso, escribir esto ha sido un reto, así que espero les guste :)  
> El título es, como quizás sabrán, de un libro de Neil Gaiman--cuya historia no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Kuroo sonríe.

Es una sonrisa incómoda, no por falta de sinceridad o sentimiento, sino por la manera en que Yaku presiona sus labios―firmes y ásperos―contra ésta como si le ofendiera. Es una sonrisa con forma de risa que Kuroo comprime en su pecho y Yaku pretende exprimir con el peso de su cuerpo.

Acostado en el sofá, con los brazos de Yaku a ambos lados de su rostro, a Kuroo le resulta imposible observar nada más que Yaku―Yaku con el cabello revuelto a causa de los dedos inquisitivos de Kuroo, Yaku con los labios hinchados y rojos como la camiseta del equipo de Nekoma, Yaku con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración entrecortada sin poder articular una palabra. Kuroo, aunque pudiera, no miraría a otro lado.

Deja que Yaku deslice la sonrisa de sus labios con ritmo lánguido y cuando tira insistente de su labio inferior, Kuroo cierra los ojos y sigue el paso de su movimiento.

El peso en su pecho sigue allí, una risa incómoda que se desliza constantemente desde su garganta a su barriga en un viaje en reverso hasta dónde Yaku está sentado sobre su cadera. En sus mejillas arde el verano, aunque afuera aún domine el frío y las flores se nieguen a vestir los árboles de primavera. Sería vergonzoso si Yaku no presionara con fuerza contra él hasta que roza a Kuroo con el largo entero de su cuerpo; sus piernas aprisionando las de Kuroo, sus codos hundiéndose en el sofá en un ángulo que no puede ser muy cómodo, su respiración arremolinándose contra su cuello.

Cuando Kuroo era pequeño―antes de Yaku, antes de Nekoma, antes, quizás, de Kenma―sus veranos favoritos ocurrían en las playas de Okinawa, donde sus padres solían llevarle de vacaciones y donde Kuroo se llenaba el short de arena que luego dejaba las aguas del océano arrastraran con sus olas. En una de esas tantas ocasiones, y haciendo uso de su picardía infantil, Kuroo había ignorado las advertencias y cuidados de sus padres, exponiéndose al sol más tiempo del recomendado. El resultado había sido una insolación que le había mantenido en la habitación el último día de vacaciones, febril, sediento y desorientado. Kuroo en sus dieciocho años de vida no se ha emborrachado, pero imagina que debe sentirse un poco así, intoxicado, como lo hizo entonces―como lo hace ahora, con los labios de Yaku justo encima de su clavícula, con una de sus manos tentativamente afirmándose en su hombro, como si el peso de su cuerpo no fuera suficiente para mantener a Kuroo en su sitio.

―Yakkun… ―las palabras mueren en sus labios, sediciosas, algo húmedas. Kuroo siente el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo y sólo atina a colocar una mano sobre la cintura de Yaku, sus dedos firmes contra su piel. Es suficiente para que Yaku se detenga, titubeante, su respiración una brisa llena de cosquillas.

Kuroo no abre los ojos. Esconde una sonrisa en el cuello de Yaku y se concentra en disminuir los latidos inquietos de su corazón. Por la manera en que retumba el pecho de Yaku contra el suyo, no es el único que necesita una pausa para recomponerse.

Usualmente no pueden permitirse estos segundos de reparo. Desde que están juntos, no han faltado las veces que sus compañeros de equipo les han interrumpido besándose en las mañanas o, con el propósito de evitar encuentros incómodos con sus padres, han procurado desenredar los brazos rápidamente de alrededor del otro. Hoy, con la familia de Yaku fuera hasta la noche, el tiempo se expande entre ellos. Inamovible.

Kuroo es consciente que no es realmente así, que pesa sobre ellos una urgencia que se acentúa día a día a medida que se acerca la fecha de la graduación―que se vuelve tangible con cada respuesta que reciben de una universidad, que cobra vida con cada día que se niegan a hablar de ello.

Kuroo besa con un roce suave el cuello de Yaku, justo por debajo de su mandíbula y deja caer el rostro de vuelta contra el sofá, la mirada perdida en el techo, su habla finalmente articulándose en su lengua―: Estuve pensando… vayamos a Amanai Oshima. Ya sabes… luego de…

―¿Por qué iríamos a allí?

Kuroo no puede ver la expresión de Yaku, con el rostro aún oculto entre los pliegues de su nuca y el sofá, sus dientes arrastrando contra la piel de Kuroo―justo debajo de su oreja―mientras habla. Sí puede, en cambio, imaginarla, y Kuroo debe morder su labio para no reír. No hay gesto de Yaku que conozca mejor que su molestia y su desconcierto.  

―A la playa… dijiste que irías conmigo. ―Kuroo sube una mano instintivamente por la espalda de Yaku, llevando consigo su camiseta y siendo así testigo del escalofrío que recorre su piel. Kuroo curva las comisuras de sus labios con picardía― O necesitas que repita la invitación que te hice aquella noche, antes de que decidieras atacarme a _bes_ ―.

El golpe de Yaku en su hombro no le sorprende y Kuroo sí larga una pequeña carcajada.  Está seguro que fue Yaku quien le besó primero aquella noche en las Nacionales, donde habían dado inicio a su relación. Ahora, aquí, en el presente, hay una tensión entre ellos que parece flotar en el aire antes que sea Yaku también quien finalmente la desvanezca con un beso.

Kuroo arquea el ceño, divertido ante el arrebato de Yaku y el sonrojo que obtiene como recompensa es suficiente para aliviar parte de los miedos que se arremolinan en su garganta.

―Piensas demasiado, Kuroo, te harás daño ―la voz de Yaku suena áspera, seca, como si sus pulmones se hubieran llenado de arena. Kuroo tensa sus labios en una sonrisa impertinente y el pequeño bufido que Yaku arrulla entre los suyos hace que quiera volver a besarle―. Quiero dejar constancia que yo nunca te ataqué.

Cuando Kuroo comienza a articular una respuesta, con renovada intensión de meterse con él, Yaku pone uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y agrega, suave y sin devolverle la mirada―: Sobre Amanai Oshima…. Aún… aún hay tiempo.

Es una promesa.

Kuroo puede escucharla en cada uno de sus huesos; puede sentirla donde el dedo de Yaku recorre sus labios y Kuroo contiene la necesidad de humedecerlos; puede observarla en la manera que Yaku arruga la nariz, casi molesto, en un gesto que frunce todo su rostro y que Kuroo reconoce como los mismos nervios que se acumulan en las palmas de sus manos. Es más que un sí a unas vacaciones en la playa. No tiene forma aun, pero es la respuesta a una pregunta que ninguno se atreve a hacer.

Kuroo se encoje de hombros, desenrollando con el movimiento el nudo en el centro de su estómago.

―No piensas dejarme ir sólo, ¿verdad?

Yaku sacude la cabeza, entre divertido y resignado.

―Eres imposible. No sé por qué estoy contigo.

Es casi un instinto para Kuroo meterse con él, apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en su antebrazo y levantarse apenas hasta rozar su nariz con la de Yaku, con una risa burlona oculta detrás de sus dientes.

―Admítelo, Yakkun, sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

Aquello sí logra sacarle a Yaku una risa sincera que reverbera en la habitación y hace eco en la inexistente distancia entre ellos. Yaku niega un par de veces, sus labios en busca de una réplica que no encuentra, y luego empuja a Kuroo contra el sillón. En sus ojos sólo hay intensidad, esa que Kuroo reconoce de la cancha pero que le hace tragar en seco cuando es él el destinatario de su fuerza. Ciertamente, hay cosas que no son necesarias poner en palabras.

Aún hay tiempo; y la confianza ciega que dónde vayan, están en esto juntos.

Con una mano en su nuca, Kuroo tira de él y le besa.

Yaku sonríe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, comentarios y kudos siempre hacen al alma feliz.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
